Reputation
Reputation represents the general perception of the party as a force for either good or evil. It affects interaction and outcomes with the people you meet and how your party members treat you, as well as shop prices. There are many ways to manipulate reputation in game. Effects of reputation Companions' reaction Companions react to the party's reputation according to their alignments, making comments to indicate their mood, and may even leave the party if pushed far enough. During the Baldur's Gate campaign, if you manually remove them when they're "Serious" or if they leave after "Break", it means their permanent disappearance; during the Siege of Dragonspear and Shadows of Amn campaigns, they'll temporarily depart to their usual waiting spots after "Break" until they find the party reputation suitable again to join; during Throne of Bhaal, they won't leave at all, although companions from the Enhanced Edition will break up under usual conditions if you ask them to wait. Civilians' reaction Highers reaction means better attitude, sometimes it's used in conversations to open more dialogues trees, yielding better quest outcomes, even unlocking new quests when the value is high. Charisma also adjusts reaction further more. In Shadows of Amn, instead of Flaming Fist soldiers, a group with very low reputation will be attacked by four Amnian Legionaries, an Amnian Centurion, and two Cowled Wizards. Unlike Flaming Fist soldiers, these authorities can be killed without further reputation loss. Shop prices Some shopkeepers may refuse to barter with a villainous group, but all will lower their prices to a heroic party. Note, that reputation has no effect on the gold given when selling items. Dream abilities In Baldur's Gate I, reputation also determines which special abilities Gorion's Ward can gain though dreams, more of which are unlocked by chapters starting with Chapter Two and randomly happen when resting. Abilities from dreams are considered as Bhaalspawn abilities and are never lost so you may skip chapters without resting, but you do need to dream to get them by their unlock order. All the special abilities from dream will eventually be replaced by the one and only Slayer Form, and none of the Bhaalspawn abilities can be used in both of the Black Pits. Minimum for paladins and rangers If the main protagonist is a Ranger or Paladin (except Blackguard) and the party reputation drops below 8, they are permanently stripped of their status and become a Fallen Ranger or Fallen Paladin, respectively. Doing so leads to a permanent loss of all class-related and special abilities. In Baldur's Gate I, there's no way to revert this state, although in Baldur's Gate II the protagonist may seek and attain redemption by completing their class-specific stronghold quests: Protector of the Umar Hills or Paladin Stronghold Duties, respectively. Starting reputation Whenever you start a game either by generating a new character or by importing an existing one, your starting reputation will be adjusted by the alignment of the first character you created. Ways to change reputation Actions and deeds Reputation is lost whenever the party commits a crime, ranging from theft to trespassing. For the serious crimes, such as assaulting, murdering and killing innocents and authorities, reputation will drop even if they go unwitnessed. How high this loss is depends on the party's current reputation. "Injuring innocents" in the table below excludes non-lethal attacks without witness. Reputation can be gained by donating gold at temples, up to a score of 18.REPUTATI.2da Quests ''Baldur's Gate'' Area refers to the starting location of the quest where applicable. The table is sorted first by reputation gains/losses, and then in rough chronological order that a player might encounter each one. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' ;Gain reputation (+) *'(+1)' In the quest The Vanished refuse a reward from Herod ;Gain or lose reputation (+/-) *'(±1)' Praise or condemn the Flaming Fist Enforcer outside the Ducal Palace for his treatment of citizens *'(±1)' In the quest Meeting of the Minds kill the conspirators and tell Schael Corwin you were only defending yourself or dispensed justice *'(±1)' When leaving Baldur's Gate address the crowd as a savior or as a Bhaalspawn *'(±1)' Safana's companion quest ;Lose reputation (-) *'(-1)' In the quest What? Get Out! provide Ithtyl Calantryn an unconvincing excuse for killing Bartleby ''Shadows of Amn'' ;Gain reputation (+) *'(+1)' Speak to the Amnish Soldier who's guarding the Circus Tent after clearing it *'(+1)' Freeing the Slaves *'(+1)' Rescue for slave girl in the room with trolls *'(+1)' The Skinner Murders *'(+1)' Delivering the head of Neb to Chief Inspector Brega *'(+1)' Seek Out and Investigate the Fallen Paladins *'(+1)' Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless *'(+1)' Speak to High Merchant Logan Coprith after dealing with the Trademeet genies *'(+1)' Take Logan's path in The Mantle of Waukeen *'(+1)' Speak to Tiris' parents after Helping Tiris in Trademeet . *'(+1)' Report the end of the Shade Lord, after investigating the deaths in the Umar Hills, to Imnesvale's mayor *'(+1)' Free the slaves from the Mind Flayer Caverns in Underdark. *'(+1)' Set the slaves you buy free in Ust Natha fully armed and armoured. ;Lose reputation (-) *'(-1)' Demand every bit of coin from the village Immesdale, and threaten to destroy it unless the mayor fork up the money. *'(-1)' ×3 (repeatable); Use the Slave Killing Device in the Ust Natha tavern in Chapter 5 *Accepting into your party: **'(-2)' Dorn Il-Khan (restored after dismissed) **'(-2)' Viconia DeVir (after rescuing her) *'(-2)' In Dorn's quest at the wedding in the High Hall of the Radiant Heart, entering the wedding hall despite failing to convince the bride's brother that you are the bride's friend. Another (-1 Rep), for killing the bride afterwards. *'(-2)' Buried Alive (if you accept the ransom) *'(-2)' Kill Saerk's daughter in Anomen's quest. *'(-4)' In recruiting Jan, goad Trax to summon the guards. Achievements Hero BG1 Acquire Heroic reputation during Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition or Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Villain BG1 Acquire Despised reputation during Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition or Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Hero BG2 Acquire Heroic reputation during Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Villain BG2 Acquire Despised reputation during Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Category:Game mechanics